Unfortunate Mistakes
by ideal sister
Summary: Garry wants to surprise his boyfriend of 4 years. Who knew things could go so wrong. (i changed it to in-progress because someone wants me to continue it, which ill do eventually!)


"Back again?" a soft spoken nurse asked a man passing by with peculiar hair. The man offered a small smile in return, "Of course, I want to be the first person he sees when he wakes up!"

It had been 3 months since his lover had been in a coma. 3 months since he last saw him smile or heard his voice. 3 months since he held him.

The accident had happened all too fast. Garry had decided since it was his 4th year anniversary of being together with Basch that he would surprise him by meeting him after he finished up his work with the other nations. He bought a bouquet of hydrangeas and even had made a little card in celebration of 4 happy years with the man of his dreams. Garry couldn't stop smiling as he checked his watch; he'll be out any second now!

Basch was tapping his pen in irritation, Alfred wouldn't stop rambling, thus holding up the meeting from ending. He had an important date planned today, he'd be damned if he missed it because of the loud mouthed American! "America, if you would please just shut up for one minute of your life, we might be able to get this meeting over with." The Swiss man said while trying to keep his voice under control, not wanting to send him on another rant. Thankfully before said tool could reply, a well built German stood up, successfully stopping whatever could have been said. "Switzerland has a point, and with that, this meeting is over." The way he said it left no room for arguments. Everyone sighed in relief, packing up their things and heading out of the stuffy conference room.

As Basch headed out of the building he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. The meeting ended 10 minutes later than he wanted but hopefully Garry was still busy with his latest art piece, he always got caught up in his work. He thought it was cute, really. As Basch walked across the street, he heard someone call his name from behind. He, not really paying attention, stopped and turned around.

Garry was starting to fidget, several minutes had passed and his boyfriend still hadn't come out yet. Did he get the wrong address? Was the meeting canceled? Just as he was about to check his watch for the twentieth time, Garry caught sight of blonde hair and his head shot up. It was him! Barely able to contain his excitement, he called out to him and waved.

He never made it to the blonde before a car sped out of nowhere, heading towards his lover too fast for comfort. The next thing he knew the man he was waving to moments before was laying on the ground, a pool of blood slowly surrounding his seemingly lifeless body.

Garry screamed.

That had happened 3 painfully long months ago. That fact never stopped the purple haired man from visiting the hospital everyday his boyfriend was staying at. He made sure to bring fresh flowers with him every visit to liven up room 503.

"I brought Calla Lilies this time Basch, brings back memories, eh? You bought me these on our third date." The man said, voice breaking at parts. He shook his head; he wouldn't let Basch have the first thing he sees after waking up is himself crying.

Day 6

Garry had fallen asleep in the chair next to Basch's bed, later being scolded lightheartedly by a nurse. He didn't go home until later that night, holding the man's hand the entire time.

Day 5

"Won't you wake up? For me? I miss you…"

Day 4

When Garry went to room 503 today, a young girl was sitting in his usual chair. He recognized her as Lily, Basch's younger sister. He turned around and quickly left.

Day 3

He didn't visit him today.

Day 2

Garry silently entered the room and laid down the purple Hyacinths he bought next to all the other flowers. He leaned down and kissed the blonde mans forehead, crying all the while.

Final Day

He brought a large bouquet of bellflowers today, and just like all the other flowers, he placed them on the table next to Basch. Instead of leaving after dropping off the flowers like he had started doing, for the constant reminder he had caused this man the pain he's in right now was too much, he sat down in his usual chair and grabbed Basch's hand. "I love you… please wake up, I can't bear to see you like this anymore. I want to hear your voice again, to hold you. I don't want to see you like this! Please!" Garry half yelled, half sobbed. His pain became too much and overflowed. The man's heart would surely break if this went on.

As he sat there sobbing, a soft groan was heard from the bed. Garry's head snapped up, eyes wide. What he saw filled him with joy and relief. Basch was awake, he was okay! He was okay… Garry couldn't stop the fresh tears from spilling over. "You're awake! You're finally awake… I waited by your side every d-day..." He sobbed while hugging the blonde. As Garry let go, he noticed how confused Basch looked, but wrote it off as confusion of waking up after being asleep for so long. The man opened his mouth and said only one sentence.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

Garry's heart really did break then.


End file.
